Who Would Have Thought
by Xx Game Over xX
Summary: J-dog had a huge crush on Deuce and his mask does evil things to his southern part of his body. After a concert what will happen behind hotel room doors. And whats up with the other band members? Hollywood Undead slash. No flames please if you don't like don't read, simple as that. J-dog/Deuce, Charlie Scene/Johnny 3 Tear (J3T), Funnyman/Da Kurlzz


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I smirk while waving to the crowd as Deuce put his arm around my neck tugging me off the stage along with the others. My laugh blends in harmony with everyone elses as he grips the back of my neck rubbing it with his finger tips. No one knew what I had felt for him, and as far as I knew he felt only close friendship with me. I sigh mentally and he glances at me with a half hearted smirk, 'God he's so hot...' I think to myself. We see a few fans that got the lucky backstage passes and noticed Charlie signing a few girls' titties and spoke to Funnyman, "Don't say chupa mi pito, some chick might do more than munch on your dick like a muncho burrito." The fan girls busted into a fit of giggles and winked in both their directions. I found it weird Deuce hasn't left my side yet but I wasn't complaining one moment. The warmth that radiated off his body and warmed mine from the inside out and his intoxicating smell that maded me dizzy setting off a tingling sensation in the southern parts of my body. I just hoped no one noticed the raging hard on I sported before we left for the hotel.

We all hopped out of the SUV and enter the hotel pulling off our masks. I knew it was weird but seening Deuce wear his mask was such a turn on for me. We waved goodnight to each other as we split up in our roommate pairs. Of course Deuce and I was paired up considering our close friendship. Charlie and Johnny 3 Tears stumbled into their room a drunk mess while Funny Man and Da Kurlzz entered their room having a debate over which girl was hotter out of the fan club that was back stage. I closed the door after Deuce came in, before walking into the bedroom stripping off my shirt feeling hot. I see him toss his mask on the bed next to mine and I bend over the bed subconsciously and grab his mask looking at it. I didn't notice his presence behind me before I felt strong, rough hands grip my hips and have them pull me back against a hard on trapped in jeans. A moan slips past my lips on accident and I blush biting my lip hard. "D-deuce..?" I stutter unsure, fearing to look back. "Hey roommate, find something interesting about my mask?" He leans over my back and smirks against my ear as he nipped it gently. I gasp and whimper softly, "N-no.." He slowly grinds his hips down against my ass causing me to push back against his long, hard dick. "Don't lie to me J-Dog.." his voice husky with lust. He slowly slides a hand along my chest and to my hand gripping his mask making me shiver before he takes the mask and puts it on.

I swallow hard as he flips me on my back and I'm forced to see him in his mask, "Deuce.." I whisper as I slide my hands along his chest and pull of his shirt. "J-Dog.." he replys nipping my bare chest and bites one of my nipples in his mouth sucking on it and rubs my other one inbetween his thumb and pointer finger turning me into a puddle of goo. I lean forward and push him on his back as I unbutton his pants sliding them down his legs along with his boxers. He places his hand on the back of my head lightly, giving me courage to slowly lick his slit with the tip of my tongue. 'Doesn't taste too bad' I think to myself as I take the tip in my mouth sucking softly before moving my head up and down getting used to it. I hear him groan low and run his fingers along my neck soothingly. I suck harder and start to deep throat him while moving my head faster, twirling my tongue around his tip. "J.. J baby, I don't want it to end yet." I hear him panting behind his mask and lick my lips subconsciously at the sight of his skin glistening with a light sweat. I lay on my back and spread my legs apart letting my body be fully submissive looking to him. His breath catches at the sight in front of him and he leans forward opening a night stand draw pulling out a small bottle of lube.

I swallow my shyness and mumble, "I want to feel you, all of you. Don't prep me.." I look up at him through my eyelashes. "God J.. you're so fucking sexy." He growls low and leans over me as he lubes up his cock before kissing my lips bruising hard as he pushes his tip in me slowly. I groan low trying to relax but find it hard to as I feel his tip finally pop in. "Mm, so tight.." he mumbles in my neck as he nips it and slowly pushes in fully before lifting his head up to look down at me waiting a few minutes, "Ready?" I nod biting my lip, mind fuzzy with pleasure as I grip his biceps as he starts to pound into my hole. I tilt my head back moaning griping his hair while he continuously fucks me harder and faster. I don't know how long we spend on that bed having lusty, needing sex. His long, hard, throbbing dick repeatedly sliding in and out of my ass. I whimper and gasp out, "I'm going to cum.." I close my eyes tightly and cum hard as I hear him whisper in my ear, "Cum for me.." He slammed his hips forward as I tightened around him making him cum deep in me. I muffle a moan and feel him pull out slowly, "How long?" He asks as he pulls off his mask along with mine tossing them on the edge of the bed. "Since forever.." I sigh looking at the ceiling. I feel gently lips on mine this time and grip his hair gently returning the kiss. "Well now you know how I feel." I can hear a smile in his voice and pull him on the bed curling up against him before slowly falling to sleep in his arms.

Charlie opens the door to J-Dog and Deuce's hotel room and calls out their names entering their room. "Oh shit.." he mumbles at the sight infront of him and grin running out of their room slamming the door shut yelling "And I thought I was the one who had a wienie that I liked to show." Johnny 3 Tears opens his hotel room door looking fucked up and yells back, "Get your drunk ass over here, lets bone." before closing the door smirking and hears footsteps running down the hall towards his room. "I guess we're all American Tradegies aye?" Funnyman says to Da Kurlzz hearing everything from inside their room.


End file.
